Una Nueva Perspectiva
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: UA/Universo Alterno/ esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime! es diferente totalmente exepto en alguas cosas, bueno pasen y lean espero que les guste!
1. Cambios

_Hola! Soy nueva en esto, hice este fic por que no se no _

_Me convencían los demás fics de mermaid melody_

_Ya que todos se tratan como continuaciones de la historia_

_Y nada que sea ageno a lo que es el programa_

_Haci que espero que les guste, dejen reviews_

**Babu: hola chicos, me llamo babu**

**Luchia: hola, en donde estamos?**

**Babu: esto es una mini historieta antes del fic real, acostúmbrense –saltando de alegría-**

**Hannon: trataremos, aunque muy difícil –babu deja de saltar-**

**Babu: no fue una sugerencia –calmada- FUE UNA ORDEN! A MENOS QUE QUIERES MORIR EN ESTE FIC! –no muy calmada-**

**Hannon: bi…bien –con una gota estilo anime- babu se calma totalmente-**

**Babu: bueno hagan el disclaimer- dulce-**

**Hannon y luchia: que bipolar! Mmm a babu no le pertenece mermaid melody, le pertenece a pitch-pit, aunque si ahorra lo suficiente algún dia lo comprara**

**Hannon: vaya de verdad que amas mi programa, tanto que quieres comprar pitch-pit**

**Babu: no es por ustedes, recuerden que pitch-pit tiene mucho mas animes que este**

**Luchia: entonces si no es por este, entonces por cual?**

**Babu: por Rozen Maiden y por… Shugo Chara! *.***

**Hannon: te gusta mas que este?**

**Babu: claro, toda la vida**

**Luchia Pov**

**Capitulo 1: la fiesta**

Estaba sentada en mi cama pensando en todo lo que ocurre con mi vida, ser una princesa de un reino en el que nadie sabe que las sirenas existen y su princesa sea una es extresante. Mi vida siempre a sido llena de lujos pero nunca a habido alguien que me de algo muy importante… amor. Yo no se que es eso, nunca me hicieron saber que es ese sentimiento, ni mucho menos crea que alguien alguna vez me va a enseñar que es eso. Tengo todo pero a la vez no tengo nada.

Perdón por mi descortesía. Soy Luchia Nanami, princesa de Inglaterra. Aunque para los demás yo no soy Luchia, soy "princesa Nadeshiko Nanami de Inglaterra". Tengo 14 años próximamente 15, soy blanca, pelo dorado largo hasta las rodillas casi siempre recogido en dos colestas, ojos azules, ni alta ni baja, buen cuerpo y por supuesto como dije antes, soy una sirena, pero nadie lo sabe. Vivo en un castillo, demasiado grande para mi gusto, aunque ya me acostumbre. Yo soy la portadora de perla rosada. Cierto también soy la princesa del océano pacifico del norte.

-princesa, venimos a arreglarla para su fiesta-me dijo sirvienta Sakura

-un momento, puede llamar a mi dama de honor-le pedi

-claro un momento, no tardo princesa-dijo y se retiro

Sip, escucharon bien, me dijo que me hiba a arreglar para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Hoy cumplo 15 años. Mi madre quiere hacerme una fiesta grande para que conosca a la gente y encuentre un pretendiente. Ella cree que me será fácil por mi belleza, pero claro si soy una sirena, es normal, pero Amu me dice que no es cierto.

-princesa, aquí esta su dama de honor-me dijo Sakura

-que pase, dejala que me arregle-le dije a sakura

-como usted desee princesa-dijo y se fue

-pasa Amu-le indique

-claro, no me iba a quedar afuera-dijo burlona una chica de pelo rosa hasta las rodillas suelto con flequillo, ojos ambarinos, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, un poquito mas alta que yo, de 14años. Ella es una sirena, pero especial. Si se moja con el agua no se transforma solo lo hace cuando quiere, tiene la perla multicolor. Según todos ella es la princesa de las aguas, pero ella es totalmente diferente a como la veo cuando me da un nuevo poder. Tiene la voz de un angel. Su actitud es la que cualquier chico busca. Mejor dicho ella es la persona mas codiciada de toda Inglaterra y no sabemos del mundo. Además de ser mi mejor amiga. Ella todo el tiempo me dice que yo soy mas bella que ella, pero yo se que no es cierto. Ella es perfecta además de poderosa. Se me había olvidado, tiene un don casi imposible de tener, el de controlar la magia.

-pero yo te puedo sacar de mi cuarto, amu-le dije burlándome

-no tan fácil-dijo acercándose para sentarse en la cama junto a mi

-eso crees?

-si

-quieres hacer la prueba-le rete

-vamos, sabemos que no eres capas

-quieres apostar?

-claro, terminare ganando-dijo segura

-pero…-me detuve- cierto, no soy capas-me rendi

-jajajaja-se rio- me gusto la ideo de una fiesta de mascaras, es super –suspiro- ven vamos a arreglarte, báñate y me llamas para que después te ayude a salir, a menos que quieras salir arrastrándote por el suelo con una cola de pez-de burlo, se volteo a verme y me vio un poquito mosquiada por su comentario –vamos sabes que es broma, ahora si de verdad ve a bañarte que llegaras tarde a tu fiesta-me dijo ya seria, de verdad ella es como para aprender de ella, puede ser feliz, seria, etc…

-claro, ve creando el vestido-le dije antes de meterme en el cuarto de baño, dure ahí un tiempo disfrutando de mi cola de sirena, mi cola es rosada.

Decidi que era hora de salir del baño por lo que toque la campanita, Sali de la tina y trate de levantarme para luego mi cola desaparecer mágicamente gracias a la magia de Amu. Cuando Sali, encontré un vestido nuevo que ella creo, ya que sabia cual era mi estilo. El vestido consistía en un top fucsia y un vestido de falda larga azul claro y la parte de arriba estaba doblada hacia afuera desde el inicio de la cintura pero primero es amarrado con unos listones hasta llegar un poco debajo del top se abre completamente mostrando el top, claro, de escote. Me puse unos tacones para estar un poco mas alta. Me quite mi peinado habitual para tratar de ponerme algo diferente pero no sabia que. Para mi suerte Amu vino en mi ayuda.

Me recogió el pelo en una coleta alta hacia el lado izquierdo dejando unos mechones cayendo y claro el flequillo también, el pelo de la coleta lo rizo. Me puso una pequeña tiara de lado y me maquillo. Algo un poco natural pero hermoso, justo como mi estilo. Luego le dio la vuelta a la silla para poder verme al espejo. Cuando me vi, no crei que fuera yo, esta hermosa! El estilo del pelo era algo rebelde pero a la vez elegante.

-Amu, dime que la que veo en el espejo soy yo-dije dándome la vuelta para abrazarla

-claro que eres tu princesa-me dijo

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen princesa, dime por mi nombre-le pedi

-solo bromeaba, te ves hermosa-me abrazo- seguro vas a impresionar a todos

-gracias

-ahora el ultimo detalle –dijo poniéndome una mascara fucia con detalles en dorado –listo ahora, de verdad vas a dejar a todos boquiabiertos

-no creo, yo creo que tu si, pero… por que no te vistes-le pregunte

-no se, sabes que la fiesta es para personas importantes, no para mi-me dijo

-claro que no!-dije indignada –eres mi dama de honor y mi mejor amiga, es mi fiesta y yo te invito-le dije

-no puedo, la reina me pidió que no fuera, porque quería que todos los hombres se fijaran en ti y además para que pudieras estar con cualquier persona sin tener que estar pendiente de donde estoy, ya sabes por eso de que no nos separamos en las fiestas-me dijo triste

-eso te dijo-grite

-si, pero por favor no le digas que te dije eso, me sacaran del castillo si lo saben-me pidió

-pero…

-por favor

-bien, pero cuando regrese, vienes a mi cuarto para que podamos hablar, ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos

-bien, de todos modos te tengo una sorpresa para después de la fiesta, estaré toda la noche en tu cuarto

-bien, nos vemos después Amu-dije abrazándola

-claro –se separo- bueno es hora de que vallas y aprecien todos tu belleza

-pero me molesta que solo les atraiga por fuera

-tranquila, se que algún dia encontraras a un hombre que no te quiera por fuera si no por dentro, no te apresures, todo llega a su tiempo-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, de verdad ella aveces puede ser muy misteriosa, pero haci la quiero

-princesa es hora de su entrada-me dijo el guardia

-ya voy-le grite

-que tengas suerte-me dijo mi amiga

-tratare de no demorarme mucho

-no, disfruta tu fiesta sin preocupaciones, por una vez en tu vida conoce gente sin estar pendiente de mi-me dijo con una sonrisa sentandose en mi cama

-bien, tratare, adiós-dije saliendo de ahí, sentía que ella me ocultaba algo pero no sabia que, debía saberlo

-princesa, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo hemos estado ensallando toda la semana-me indico la coreógrafa de actividades

-claro, debo bajar lentamente tomada del barandal y cuando llegue abajo saludar con la mano, luego vendrá mi padre para tomarme del brazo y bailar-le dije

-bien, hora de entrar, suerte-me dijo

Sali por la gran puerta he hice todo lo que estaba planeado, la fiesta paso rápido por tanto pensar, eran las diez de la noche y para tomar un respiro de todas esas personas falsas que estaban a mi alrededor. Sali a la terraza y me recosté contra el barandal, vi como caia una estrella fugaz, por lo que pedi un deso

-"desearía que algo interesante pasara en mi vida, que encuentre a alguien que me quiera como soy y no lo que soy, esa persona que me ame, que todo mi mundo diera una vuelta de 180 grados"-pense

Me quede mirando la luna y las estrella durante un buen tiempo, hasta que por el micrófono llamaran la atención de todos, era la voz mi madre

-señores y señoras, primero muchas gracias por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija, pero tengo un anuncio importante-se aclaro la garganta y yo me acerque al lugar- les quiero presentar a mi hija perdida, la princesa Elizabeth Nanami de Inglaterra-dijo y de pronto las puertas se abrieron revelando a la persona que menos crei en este mundo que fuera.

Tenia puesta un vestido straplee negro con un corsel gris, de ahí para abajo la falda era bastante esponjosa, guantes largos color gris, el pelo lo tenia suelto pero cogiendo pelo de adelante amarradolo atrás con una cinta blanca, ese pedaso de pelo se lo rizaron y el flequillo se lo dejaron, también tenia un collar de plata con una estrella y una mascara negra con detalles en plateado. Se veía hermosa, mas de lo que era siempre. Bajo por las escaleras como lo hice yo hasta llegar al brazo de mi padre.

-amu…-susurre mientras ella se dirigía hacia mi con una sonrisa

-hola hermana-me dijo

-no lo puedo creer, te ves totalmente hermosa, además de que no puedo creer que eres mi hermana menor-le dije sin salir de mi asombro

-pues creelo, por cierto después te doy tu regalo-me dijo –no vas a bailar? Tienes que buscar un pretendiente-me guiño un ojo y se fue, luego de un momento me doy cuenta de que alguien la invita a bailar y yo sigo mirándola como si fuese una estúpida

No quería bailar haci que Sali al patio para refrescarme. Camine por lo rozales viendo cada una de las flores que había, rojas, blancas, rosas, etc. El viento rezaba mi cara delicadamente haciéndome sentir feliz. Sentí como unos pasos se acercaban. Me di la vuelta y lo vi.

Era un hombre alto vestido con un smoking, pelo castaño un poco rebelde y ojos del mismo color, tenia una mascara negra. Lo quede apreciando durante un buen tiempo sin romper el contacto visual.

-quien eres?-pregunte

-eso no importa, quieres bailar mi pequeña princesa?-estendio una mano y yo la tome con gusto

Tome la mano y el me acerco a el, me cogió de la cintura y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El me acerco mas a el, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Bailamos durante un buen tiempo en total coordinación, como si fueramos para bailar juntos. Poco a poco nuestras caras se acercaron lentamente hasta unir nuestros labios es un tierno beso. Sabia a gloria. Nos separamos de mala gana porque el aire se nos había acabado. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos durante otro tiempo hasta que alguien revento la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de nosotros.

Gire mi cara hacia donde provenía el sonido y pude ver a Amu parada frente a nosotros. Tenia cara de impresionada y a la vez asustada.

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto asustada

-na…nada-dije ruborisada, ella paso su mirada a la de el hombre que me acompañaba, ella se acerco lentamente a el hasta quedar centímetros el uno del otro. Lo miraba con una cara fría y furiosa.

- phantallasa Kaito Doumoto…-susurro

-princesa angel Angeru Selene…-susurro el como respuesta

-como te atreves a acercarte a ella, demonio- le dije fría y yo mirando la escena sin entender nada, por que ella sabe quien es el, y el por que sabe quien es ella, por que la llamo asi? Ahhh no entiendo nada

-solo daba un paseo y me la encontré, algo malo?-dijo burlon

-ni se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a ella, no permitiré que te apoderes de ella-dijo aun mas fría que antes

-parece que aun sigues con tus poderes por que llegaste justo a tiempo para impedirlo completamente-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no te atreverías-dijo acercándose aun mas a el

-solo necesito que me ayudes y volveras a tener todo el poder que tenias-le dijo

-ni lo sueñes, tu mismo sabes que fue en contra de mi voluntad, evitare que todo ocurra de nuevo- dijo ella

-muy tarde, ya todo empezó-dijo mientras de un salto retrocedió y mientras estaba en el aire una luz negra salió de su mano para después lanzársela a amu, lo cual ella esquivo hábilmente

-luchia corre-grito ella esquivando un nuevo ataque

-no te voy a dejar sola-le dije acercándome

-no seas idiota, lárgate-me dijo saltando muy alto para quedar a la altura de… como se llama… ahh si, Kaito –no permitiré que esto empieze de nuevo, lo prometi con mi alma-dijo para luego formarse una esfera blanca en sus manos y lanzarla contra Kaito pero el también había lanzado una por lo que los ataques chocaron creando una línea mitad negra, mitad blanca

-no podras contra mi sola-le dijo manteniendo el ataque

-una vez lo hice, como no ahora!-grito manteniendo aun el ataque

-tienes que aprender a respetar a la persona que amas, querida-le dijo malicioso

-yo no te amo, te odio con todo mi corazón, además entre nosotros no puede haber nada, recuerda que lo sentencio mi padre-dijo

-Si no fuera por eso entonces todavía estarías junto a mi-dijo, yo me quede en shock como asi que a su lado?

_Aquí de nuevo! Me van a matar por poner a kaito de malo pero_

_Después todo se pondrá mejor y se van a ir explicando todo_

_No sean malos y dejen reviews me inspiran, jeje_

_R&R_


	2. A Donde Vamos?

**Hola~**

**Por pedido de Alexbonita sigo este fic xD**

**Hace rato que tenia este capítulo por la mitad y nada que lo terminaba u.u aunque también tengo todo el fic en mente D tratare de seguirlo ^^ si puedo, ya que también tengo varios fics en mente y dos en proceso ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****MMPPP no me pertenece ^^ le pertenece a Pitch-pit quue tenia una mente muy genial como para crear animes tan bueno como los que el hace =D solo me pertenece la historia, que la hago sin fines de lucro ^^**

**Sin más que decir,**

**Lean!**

**No mueran ;D**

**~Una nueva Perspectiva~**

**Capitulo 2**

"**A donde vamos?"**

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe gracias al "pequeñito" empujoncito que le había dado Amu. A veces me preguntaba qué tan especial era ella, ya que con apenas mirarla te dabas cuenta de que era hermosa, una gran persona, elegante, y con muchos talentos. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

-La perfección no existe, Luchia-dijo mientras seguíamos caminando rápidamente hacia quien-sabe-donde agarradas de las manos ya que ella me estaba dirigiendo, y con la otra mano abría de golpe todas las puertas que cruzábamos

-Pero como…-trate de decir totalmente sorprendida pero fui callada por ella cuando con una mano me echo para atrás haciendo que quedara pegada a la pared al lado de ella

Se escucharon pisadas rápidas del otro lado de la pared.

Por un momento casi me había olvidado que nos estaban persiguiendo esas cosas raras vestidas de negro.

Cuando se alejo el sonido, Amu volvió a cogerme de la mano y me guio de nuevo.

Cruzamos dos puertas más y para mi sorpresa entramos en su cuarto.

Estaba increíblemente ordenado y limpio. Era una habitación no tan espaciosa como la mía, pero aun así era más acogedora.

Amu cerró la puerta con llave.

-Qué pasa?-me atreví a preguntar

Sin prestarme atención se fue a su closet y lo abrió.

Mi sorpresa fue tal al ver todo lo que había detrás, parecía una habitación más, pero en la que había de todo, era como un mini apartamento. Me hiso señas de que entrara, a lo que obedecí sin rechistar.

Una vez entre una pared apareció por donde entre.

Sinceramente el mundo de mi amiga era todo un misterio.

La busque con la mirada por la habitación, pero no lograba verla. Me estaba preocupando. Se que hace unos momentos la vi y no hay ningún otra lado por donde salir, pero aun asi según lo que pude apreciar en estos pocas horas, todo es posible.

-A..amu…-dije nerviosa

-Aquí estoy-dijo saliendo de detrás de una cortina

El vestido estaba colgado en un barandal cerca de la cortina y ella vestía unos jeans ajustados oscuros, una camisa de tiras blanca debajo de una camisa manga larga a cuadros azules y de calzado tenía unas botas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla de color cafés con cordones. Aunque fuera una vestimenta normal, se le veía muy bien.

-Que pasa?-me dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta

-N…nada-dije nerviosa, no entendía que estaba pasando por lo que estaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Ven, cámbiate el vestido, no nos podemos ir con estos trajes tan lujosos-me acerque a donde estaba la cortina y vi detrás, ahí habían unas prendas que supongo era para mi

Me vestí lo más rápido posible, lo que equivalía a demorarme como diez minutos. Me había acostumbrado a vestirme lento en toda mi vida, ya que para ponerse los vestidos era un proceso largo para que quedara perfecto.

Me vi en el espejo. Me había puesto unos jeans claros con una camisa manga corta de color blanca con verde y con unos zapatos cerrados negros. Nunca me había vestido así.

Salí y vi que ahora Amu tenía un bolso colgado de medio lado de color café, parecía que no llevaba casi nada.

-Vámonos ya, deben estar por llegar, ya no puedo seguir manteniendo el aislamiento-Aislamiento? Que era eso? A donde vamos?

-Después te explico, ahora solo sígueme- camino hacia una pintura de un hombre de cabello castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo alzaba en el aire a una chica de cabello rosa que también tenía los ojos cerrados, en el paisaje se podía apreciar un ambiente muy hermoso en cual había una mansión en el fondo y para llegar había un camino de cerezos.

Una vez adentro puso una mano encima y cerró los ojos.

_Clic_

El cuadro se abrió mostrando un camino totalmente oscuro.

Sin perder tiempo Amu entro por ahí como si nada. Yo la seguí. Ella debía saber lo que hacía o esa era mi impresión. Cuando estuve por completo adentro se oyó un bumm desde afuera.

-Adelántate, tengo que cerrar el camino-

Obedecí y seguí caminando a paso apresurado por el camino totalmente oscuro. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo. Yo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, recordaba todas las veces en las que había ido a buscar a mi amiga para que me hiciera compañía en la noche.

**Flashback**

_Subí las escaleras de caracol que me llevarían hasta su cuarto. El camino también era oscuro y hacia frio. Trataba de darme calor a mi misma refregando mis manos en mis brazos. Solté un poco de aire por la boca y salió una nubecita blanca. Realmente hacia frio ahí arriba._

_Me tropecé con un escalón._

_Solté un pequeño grito al creer que me iba a caer._

_Pero unos brazos me sujetaron haciendo que no pudiera caerme._

_Alce la vista y vi que era ella la que me estaba sosteniendo. Me sonrió dulcemente como una hermana mayor a diferencia que ella era menor que yo. _

_Ella estaba vestida como una persona normal y traía un bolso de lado._

_-Tienes miedo de nuevo, verdad?-_

_Asentí con la cabeza_

_-Bien, te acompaño a tu cuarto-_

_Empezamos a bajar las escaleras en forma silenciosa._

_Me restregué las manos, todavía tenía frio._

_-Toma-me dijo mientras me entregaba una sabana_

_-Gracias-respondí mientras me la envolvía con ella, estaba calientica y suavecita_

_Llegamos a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama. Espere a que Amu también se metiera, mas no lo hiso. Me voltee a verla. Ella me sonreía dulcemente._

_-No te vas a quedar conmigo?-pregunte_

_-No, lo siento pero hoy no puedo-me asuste ante esas palabras estaría de nuevo sola en la oscuridad de mi habitación._

_-Pero…_

_-No quieres quedarte sola verdad?-pregunto terminando mi frase_

_Asentí con la cabeza de forma positiva._

_Ella suspiro y me mostro una muñequita de pelo rosa y ojos dorados. Era tejida, pero estaba muy bien hecha._

_-Toma, la hice para ti-dijo estirando el brazo para que lo pudiera tomar_

_-Gracias-susurre mientras admiraba a la muñeca_

_-Así no estarás sola en las noches-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, antes de cruzar la puerta voltio la cabeza- Buenas noches, que descanses bien-una vez dijo esto salió por la puerta perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo_

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me dijo para donde iba aquella vez, yo en ese entonces tenía 15 años y ella 14. Hasta en aquella vez, ella era misteriosa. No sabía casi nada de su vida, ya que la había encontrado hace un año una vez que estaba jugando en el patio del castillo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escuche pisadas a toda velocidad que venían a mí.

Me asuste mucho cuando sentí que me cogían la mano y me jalaban con cuidado hacia alguna parte dentro del camino.

-Luchia, corre!-esa era la voz de Amu… esperen Amu era la que estaba adelante mio? Uff si que me había llevado un buen susto

Esperen…

Me dijo que corriera?

Ohh osea que estamos metidas en un aprieto… ^^

Que?

-Amu que pasa?-dije como pude

-Solo corre-ordeno

Logre ver una puerta de madera al final del camino, me imagino que por ahí íbamos a salir. Pero nisiquiera llegamos hasta ella cuando ya estaba abierta. Salimos rápidamente y la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Mire a mi alrededor, era un establo. Para mas precisos era el establo de caballo del castillo aunque este estaba un poco apartado castillo.

-Ven súbete a un caballo-me pare en seco

-Yo no se montar caballo!-exclame asustada cuando me quede al lado de un caballo de color negro

-Solo súbete y agárrate de la cabecilla-al ver mi mirada de miedo continuo- confía en mí, solo sostente como puedas- con un movimiento de manos me encontraba flotando hasta llegar a arriba del caballo e hice lo que me indico la peli rosa

Amu se monto en un caballo blanco como toda una experta. Parecía que llevara años de experiencia.

-Timo sígueme-dijo y mi caballo relincho como si estuviera respondiendo

-Jia-Amu le dio un pequeño golpe con las piernas a su caballo y este empezó a andar a toda velocidad, mientras mi caballo imito la acción del blanco

Ahogue un grito cuando sentí como arranco el caballo. No me culpen nunca había montado a caballo y si había montado era muy despacio y de medio lado.

A diferencia de mi Amu parecía una experta.

Divise a lo lejos otros de esos raros vestidos de negro.

Iba a decir algo, pero de un momento a otro ya estábamos entre esos tipos. Un profundo miedo me embargo completamente, no tendríamos salvación. Pero a contrario de lo que pensé, los caballos maniobraron perfectamente, haciendo que varios quedaran tumbados y otros no pudieran ni tocarnos.

Pegue un grito cuando vi que una casi me da con su espada, pero nunca llego a tocarme, ya que el tipo ese cayó al suelo, para luego volverse cenizas. Vi que en su espalda estaba clavada una daga.

Mire al frente y vi a Amu parada sin dificultad alguna encima de la silla de su caballo y con unas dagas en las manos. Tenía una cara totalmente inexpresiva que hasta me hubiera podido dar miedo si no supiera que esa era Amu.

Empezó a atacar a todos los tipos que se nos acercaban y trataban de atacarnos. Al final logramos atravesar la puerta del castillo y seguimos nuestro camino a rápida velocidad hasta llegar a afueras de la ciudad.

Después de ahí nuestro camino fue más lento.

Duramos como unas cinco horas de viaje hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy hermoso.

Me fije bien en todo.

Se me hacia conocido de alguna parte.

-Que es este lugar?-pregunte

-Donde una vez viví- respondió sin mirarme

Lo volví a examinar con la mirada.

De verdad creía haberlo visto en alguna parte.

Amu ágilmente se bajo del caballo. Empezó a caminar y el caballo la seguía de lado.

-Mmm Amu… podrías…-no termine cuando sentí que nuevamente estaba flotando hasta dejarme en el piso delicadamente-gracias-susurre

-Mmm Am…-iba a preguntarle como hacía para que el caballo me siguiera como a ella, pero ella se me adelante como si me hubiera leído la mente

-Solo camina, el te seguirá-

-Bien…-susurre

-Vamos, en casa nos acomodaremos-

Empezó a caminar hacia una casa que parecía una mansión. El camino para llegar era un camino de arbles de cerezo, era simplemente hermoso.

**Yay! Acabo el capitulo porque me canse de escribir este capitulo, no quiero alargarlo mucho, pero no sabia como acabarlo, lo he editado unas ocho veces y sigue sin gustarme u.u**

**Bueno los dejo~**

**Adiosito~**

**Ta ~**

**Dale aquí~**

**l**

**l **

**V**


End file.
